The Hidden Child
by Shantelrosebabee
Summary: A child, marked as another's, shall aid or hinder in your quest to close the Doors of Death. Begins during Son of Neptune.
1. To the Hill

**I hope you all enjoy my new story :D**

_A Child Marked as Another Shall Aid or Hinder in Your Quest to Close the Doors Of Death_

I had to make it, just to the hill. This was life or death, either I stayed and fought or escaped towards the hill. I had done all of the fighting that was

possible. No matter what I did I couldn't get rid of the monster that had been following me for the past few days. An orthrus, which is basically a nasty two-

headed dog with a serpent's tail. Like most monsters, it's deadly. I had killed it least twice before on my journey to Camp Half-Blood, but the orthus wouldn't

die. My dagger was made of Celestial Bronze, that should have killed the thing, at least long enough for me to make it to safety. That was why it was so

important for me to make it past the gates, into the valley of Camp Half-Blood. Despite all of my trust issues, I knew I would be safe there. I was just a few

feet away from the gate when the two-headed dog landed on me. I pulled out my dagger as quick as I could manage and stabbed it. The wounded didn't

even slow it down, the orthrus swung its serpent tail and struck me right in the side. I clutched the bleeding wound and made a run for the gates. There was

a fierce heat as I past the gates and I saw the orthrus go up in flames.

**Let me know what you think :D**


	2. Waking Up

**I hope you all enjoy :D**

My eyes opened to unknown surroundings, there was light streaming in through a thin cloth on the ceiling. It was warm and comfortable in the small cot I

was laying on. My stomach was wrapped up where the orthrus' tail had hit me. To my right was a handsome young man, looking at me with deep concern.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked worriedly. A teenage girl, who looked just a few years older than me, nodded her head.

"She should be fine," she responded. "The ambrosia should continue to heal her wounds and her fever has gone down."

"Good," he mumbled. "Good." Who was this guy? Why was he being so nice and helping me? He sounded so worried about me to, nobody ever worried

about me. I refused to let myself become attracted to him, trust issues. I closed my eyes again, knowing I had made it to Camp Half-Blood and that I was

safe, for the time being.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had fallen asleep, but I felt much better than I had before. The only person sitting near me now was a girl with

long blonde hair.

"Your awake," the girl with blonde hair said.

"Um, yeah." I said shakily. I slowly sat up in bed and she offered me a cup.

"Water," she answered when I looked at her quizzically. I nodded my head and sipped the water, at first. Then I downed the whole thing, it had been

forever since I had water that tasted so good.

"Now that your feeling better," she started. "You should know where you are, you are in one of our infirmary rooms at-"

"Camp Half-Blood, I know," I cut her off.

"Oh, well at least you partially know where you are," she said. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I could

tell she was a nice person and that I should trust her, but I couldn't, something didn't quite feel right.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Um, you wouldn't possibly have extra clothes with you? Mine kinda, got destroyed and mangled." She held up an orange t-shirt and a

pair of jeans.

"I also brought you some tennis shoes, I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep your jacket or not." she said, setting down the clothes and holding up my

jacket that I had kept with me everywhere.

"Yeah, I want to keep it. If that's okay." I told her.

"Of course," she smiled."Do you want to get dressed and then you can get a tour of the Camp?"

"Sure," I responded and grabbed the clothes that she had brought for me. I pulled on the orange t-shirt and the jeans, surprisingly both fit perfectly. I

then grabbed the socks she had left and pulled them on my feet. I grabbed the converse shoes and put them on, the last thing I pulled on was my jacket.

It was a silver gray and fit perfectly to my body shape, no matter how it changed. It looked as if it had been sewed where the serpent's tail had hit it, but

it was barely noticeable. Once I was fully dressed I walked out of the infirmary and found Annabeth.

"Ready." I exclaimed. She showed me the training grounds, the archery range, the Big House, and the cabins for every demigod. There was a cabin for

Zeus' children. A cabin for Hera where nobody stayed, because she did not have any demigod children. When we reached Poseidon's cabin Annabeth

hesitated and stared at the entrance.

"Friend of yours live there?" I asked curiously. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes, but she swallowed them back and shook her head.

"Not something that is need to discuss right now." After Poesidon's cabin was Demeter, then Ares, then Athena's cabin aka Annabeth's home. After that

was Apollos and a silver, yet normal cabin came after.

"Who's cabin is this?" I asked examining the silvery curtains that flowed in the window

"Artemis." she responded. I gently felt the walls and walked towards the entrance, a beautiful carving was above the door, depicting Artemis' name in

Ancient Greek.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. She nodded her head in agreement, "I don't think you should go in there. You need to meet Chiron, before we play capture

the flag." she told me. I reluctantly pulled myself away and followed her towards the Big House.

**Review review :)**


End file.
